The Immortal Time-Man 1
by JuggaloScotty2Hotty
Summary: Time-man is Scott Maddrox that has the power of time and he doesn't go by Time-Man in this book. He become a X-men and find his mother. Scott runs into his sister Raven. Scott died from one of the Hive 4 and gets marred to Death. So he can come back to live.
1. Chapter 1

I'm lost but, know where to go. I have powers be on people's dreams; some call me there worse nightmare. But that is okay because I use my powers to save people like a hero but I don't know what I am right now. So here I am, my name well I didn't have a name in tell I was 6 years old. My name is Scott Maddrox. Where am I? You're asking, will right now I'm in India for now and I'm from New York, New York (NY, NY).

My powers can control time so I call my self-Time-Man. So I can save people's lives. That is why I'm here to see what it like and also to save people.

"_So this is India ah well I need to find someone to save_."

"_Stop thief, get back here_!"

Poooooowwwww!

"_Think you, you saved my money,_"

said the jeweler. He pay $10 dollars, I try to not take the money but he will not stop in tell I taken the money. But as I did all that a man name Saad sent his men to find me. Because I help that guy,

"Stop_ him_!"

"Stop_ that guy now_!"

They show up with guns and I don't know if I can live by a gun shot. So I let them take me in.

They take me to Saad,

"I_ heard that you saved some one, yes,_" said Saad

"yes_, but why does it matter and why do you want me_?"

Saad looked at me and he walked back and fore,

"we_ don't allow heroes to come here and save people,_" said Saad

"I'm_ not a hero,_" "then_ what are you_?" He said

"I_ don't know what I am but I do know that I'm trying to save people_."

"What_ is your name_?"

"My_ name why_**?**"

he just looked at me again a lot longer this time then... "_So I know who I'm talking to_."

"His_ name is Scott Maddrox,_" said Jake.

Jake Jackle is a fire clown but he is in human form. "_Who are you_?" I said,

"The_ name is Jake and I'm here to kill you_."

We just stand there looking at each other, " _Saad get out of here now,_**"**

I said** " **_I'm not here for him I'm here for you to die,_"

at the time he blast me with a fire ball and it knock me into the wall I went through the other side and it knock me out.

" _Ha ha ha ha ha ha hooooo ha ha hoooo yyyy_!"

Then a woman show up and save me from Jake. She turns all the fire into glass, then she turns him into glass and she breaks him. In 2 hours later, I wake up in a bed and a woman named Sooraya Qadir show up.

" _Who are you_?" I said, "I'm_ Sooraya Qadir, but the X-men call me Dust_."

"_So you save me from Jake_**."**

She gave me some water**, "**_yes I save you from him_**,"**

said Sooraya "_why did you save me_?"

Sooraya walked over to me and sat down next to me, "_because you're a mutant,_" said Sooraya

"_a mutant, I'm not a mutant, no way_." She got up and looked at me,

"_yes you are because I was sent here to find someone with the power of taking others powers,_" said Sooraya

"_okay then if I am then who sent you to get me_?"

She looks out the window and looked at the ground, "_Emma Frost sent me,_" said Sooraya

"_who is Emma Frost_?"

Emma Frost is the new professor and owner of the X-Men also in Charge of the X-Men and the new X-Men, Students of the mutant school.

"_You will see her when you get there_," said Sooraya

"_why can't you tell me right now_?" I said

"_because we don't have time to talk, because Jake is coming here and we need to get out of here be for he gets here_."

Sooraya and I ran to the X-Jet to get out of there, but Jake show up grapes the jet and try to poll us down but I push him off, then we got out of there fast.

"_We med it_," said I

"_yes we did, off to the X-Mansion_," said Sooraya.

The X-Mansion is a school for mutants, but it is also a home for the students and the X-Men. The X-Mansion is in NY, NY it used to be owns by Professor Xavier in tell he die. Now its Emma Frost's mansion now. The Professor put Emma in charge everything. But Emma is with Scott Summer so they are both in charge.

"_What is the X-Mansion_?" I said

"_like I just said you will see when you get there_," we almost hit a rock but we dodge it,

"_What about the X-Men_?"

"_Stop talking please_!"

We made it to the mansion and as soon as I get out of the X-Jet Scott and Emma was walking to the jet and they pull out the welcome ruck.

"_Welcome to the Xavier institute_," said Emma

"_so you're Emma Frost and you're the one who sent Sooraya after me to come here, why_?"

"_I sent Dust to get you because you're a mutant and I sent Dust to find you because you was almost in her home town, so that why_."

Who the X-Men that your saying? Will the X-Men is a team the saves people, non-mutants and mutants. But there is a nether team called the Brother Hood. They hate the non-mutants. They save and help mutants and they kill humans that stand in their way. That's why the X-Men are there to stop them.

"_I'm not a mutant, I'm a guy with powers, which is all I am, nothing more than that_."

"_Do you want proof that you're a mutant_," said Emma

"_yes_." "_Then follow me than_."

I follow Emma to the subbasement to meet the machine that can find mutants.

"_This is Sirreabo, he can find any mutant at anytime and anywhere as long as they used their powers_," Emma said.

"_So what does that have to do with me_?" I said

"_watch used your powers then you will see_," said Emma.

So I use Emma's powers and turn in to diming form and sirreabo find me as mutant.

"_But that can't be, I'm not a mutant_," said I.

"_But you are so accented what you are_," Said Emma

"_fine what do I do now then_," I said

"_you can stay here and become an X-Men_."


	2. Chapter 2

**I**'m here with the X-Men for now. Now Emma sent me to the danger room.

"_Scott gets ready_." Said Emma,

"_all right bring it_," I said.

The room changes to the city I start walking, then I ran in to someone named venom. He pushes me and he jump up on the side of a wall, then he shot webbing at me but me duchy it. I punish him in the face and kicked him at the wall. 3 hours later. Haft of the city is diastole. I'm still fighting him, and then I turn my arm into a diming form. I punch him right in the chest then he die.

"_Is that all_ Emma," I said

"_no Scott that is not it_. _Even doe you kill him, I have some one better for you to fight_." Said Emma,

"_then who is that_," said I

"_you will see soon, like right now_,"

she press a button and Jake come out of nowhere.

"_What the hell, why him, why do I have to fight him_?" Said I

"_because you need to know how to beat him_."

He shot a fire ball at me but I block it. Then I pull out lots of sand and turn him into glass.

Emma stop the danger room and said

"_that is all for now_."

"_So how did I do_?" Said I,

"_wow! You're powers are off the grid, you're powers are so powerful that you can kill us all with a blank of an eye if you're not careful_," said Emma

"_but my power is me taking other powers so how can I do that_?" I said,

"_Because when you take someone's powers you can use their powers to become the powerful mutant in the world_."

Emma Calls Rogue in the room with her mind. Rogue is an X-Men, her real name is Anna Marie but she like to be called as Rogue.

"_You said you like to see me Mrs. Frost_," Said Rogue.

"_Yes, take Mr. Maddrox to his room_." Emma said that with her mind to Rogue.

"_Come this way_," said Rogue.

Emma told Rogue to take me to the room next to her room.

"_Here is you're room, diner is at 7:00pm_." Said Rogue,

"_thinks, the name is rogue right_." I said,

"_yes_" said Rogue.

"_I'm Scott Maddrox_,"

"_will I will see you tonight_,"

then Rogue walked out the room but she comes back and said…

"_If you want to know more about the place go to Emma or Scott Summers_," said Rogue.

"_Okay_,"

then she walks away to see her boyfriend. Rogue's boyfriend is Remy Etienne LeBeau (Remy LeBeau). But Remy LeBeau likes to be called Gambit.

I started to walk down the hallway to go to diner. I run into a guy named Login. Login real name is James Login Howlett but he doesn't know what his name and his life was. Login goes by Login and wolverine, as his name.

"_Do you know where the diner room is_?" I said,

"_You mean the eating room_." Said Login,

"_yeah whatever_,"

"_just go down the stairs and go to your right then go straight then turn right_."

"_Think for the help_." "_You're welcome kid_."

So I did what he said and mad it to the diner room. The table was big and long, from one end of the room to the other side of the room. Emma sat on the end of the table and Scott Summer sat next to her. Everyone ells sat where ever they want. But I run to Sooraya also known as Dust.

"_Sooraya, hi how are you_," said I.

"_Good, you_."

"_Good to_."

"_Who is this man Sooraya_," Said X-23.

X-23 father is Logan and she Laura Kinney. She is like her father but a little different.

"_This is Scott Maddrox and I save him and also taken him here_," said Sooraya.

"_Why did you do that_?" Said X-23,

"_because Emma told me to do that, Scott you should sit next to us_," said Dust.

So I did sit next to them.

Emma anoints me as a new student at this school. Ever body claps for me at the dinner table. After dinner I start to head down to my room to get really for bed.

"_So that is your bed room is next to my bed room and Rogue's_," said Dust

"_well I will see you tomorrow_." I said

my room as two beds in the room and one big T.V. There are two lamps on both sides of the room by the bed. Well I stay up witching T.V., in tell 1:00 AM. Then I see the News is on,

"_that 10 people were killed just a few minutes ago_."

Then it hit 1:00 AM and I fell to sleep as normal people.

It's a 11:30 AM and Emma tells everyone to come in the war room down in the sub-basement. I step out in the hallway and ask someone

"_what the Hell is going on here_?"


	3. Chapter 3

"_Emma as are meeting in the war room at 11:30 AM all the time_," said Gambit.

"_What is the meeting about_?" I said

"_Some time it is danger in the city and some time it is just dump stuff_," said Gambit

"_let just hope its danger for this meeting_." I said

"_Why_?"

"_Because I need some action right now_." I said,

at the same time we were walking to the war room. "_The city is under attack by a fire thing_," said Emma

"_is that all you can call it_," said Gambit.

"_So you want us as the X-Men to go_," me and X-23 said that

"_I will be joining you guys_," said Emma.

We make it to Jack Jeckel. He shoots a fire ball at us and knocks the blackbird out of the sky. We get up and get out of the jet.

"_What the Hell is that thing_," said Emma

"_Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha, humans are too fun to play with, but I'm looking for someone with the power of time_." Said Jack

"_we don't know who as that is_," said Emma and I.

Jack said "_one of you is the one with that power. My brother told me that he is with you guy_,"

"_Scott he must mean you then_." Said Dust

"_yes I know now, but we can't let him know that_," I said.

"_I can activate the power, so give me your best_," said Jack.

At the same time there is a man standing on a building and seeing and watching us fight Jack Jeckal. His name is Vincent Sanders and he is 19 years old. He is from Lex's lab and he works from him.

"_Look at this fools there fighting for something dumb_," said Shadow Relic

"_will look at this it looks like a war or battle out there, looks fun to me_." Said Dead pool,

real name wade Wilson and he goes by the name Dead Pool. He kills people for fun and if he doesn't kill you then it isn't fun.

"_Who are you_?" said Shadow Relic,

"_look at it is a fire thinning_." Said Dead Pool,

Dead Pool jump up and kicked shadow Relic and knock him off the building.

"_Stop_!" said I

in a mean way. Time as stop and everything stop but Emma, Jack, and me. Shadow Relic is stuck as he is culming a vined but I save him from being burn from Jack's fire.

"_What the Hell happens_?" Said Shadow Relic.

"_I saved your life. your welcome_." I Said

"_Thinks_,"

"_the name is Scott Maddrox and you_?"

"_Shadow Relic_!"

"_will I need to go so bye_."

I go back to the streets to fight Jack. I unstop time and Me and the X-men started to fight Jack. It to Sooraya and I to kill Jack. Sooraya and I turn him into glass but he is too big to break him. Someone shows up, a man named Ice-Man. Who is Ice-Man? That you are asking to yourself. Ice-Man is Bobby Drake. He has been with the X-Men for a long time. He can turn anything into Ice and any one too.

"_How is thing going on here_?" Said Ice-Man

"_we need to kill him_!" Said Gambit,

"_here I can frizzed him and Gambit can bow him up_," said Ice-Man

"_okay that sounds good to me_," said Gambit.

Ice-Man started to frizzed Jack then Gambit grap Jack and trying to bow him up.

"_Come on we need to get out of here_." Said I,

"_hold on I'm trying to get him to be dead_," said Gambit.

Then Ice-Man pulls him away from Jack Jackle.

He bow up and there is nothing left of him.

"_One of them is a Kryptonian, will now I'm going to find him or her_," said Shadow Relic.

Me and the X-Men made it back to the school. I go to my room and walk right to my bed and I started to get week, so I started to look around and I see a rock on the fool and on the table stand. I fall down and hit the fool, then a man show up and he is standing over me. He is Shadow Relic, but someone walks in my room and it is sooraya Qadir and she sees everything that is going on now. Shadow Relic hits me with the Kryptnight rock and he knock me and her out and he grape me and Dust.

Then he takes us to Lex's lab.

"_Wakey Wakey Kryptonian_," said Lex

"_rrr huh who are you and where am I_," said I

"_I am Lex Luthor and this is Shadow Relic and he is my Kryptonian hunter, he has been hunting your kind for a long time, but ther is one thing I want to know_," said Lex.

Be for we move on, you need to know a few thing about Lex Luthor. is a powerful man. He has a beness called Lexcorp and that is

"_where I am. What is that_?" I said

"_What is your name_?"

"_My name is Scott Maddrox. And what do you mean my kind_?" I said

"_your kind known as Kryptonian from Krypton_," said Lex.

"_First I'm told that I am a mautat now I'm told that I am some type of a Kryptonian. What next that I'm a Demon to_?" I said

"_wait you didn't know what you are_!" Said Lex

"_no I'm a mutant, How am I a Kryptonian_?" I said

"_do you see this rock_?"

"_Yeah_"

"_this rock is a piece from Krypton_."

He Open the box and I started to get week and Dust Breaks free and attacked Shadow Relic then Lex push some kind of a bottom and it turn off her Powers somehow. "_What did you do to her_?" I said

"_I turn her Powers off which in fact that it's I turn her back on. She still has to wait for 15 minute to her powers back but with it this way I can control her and you at the same time_!" Said Lex

"_let her go it was me you want, not her_."

"_Yes but I can find out more about you huh_," Said Lex.


End file.
